


What if

by justforme95



Category: Aquaman (2018), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforme95/pseuds/justforme95
Summary: 슈퍼걸 305 기반. 화학 약품과 레나를 둘 다 들지 못했던 슈퍼걸. 결국 레나를 놓치고 마는 카라. 그를 구해준 레나. 드라마 내용이 잘 기억 안 나서 내용이 다를 수 있음.





	What if

레나 루터 x 메라.

 

“둘 다 잡을 순 없어요!”  
“화학 물질을 붙잡아요. 나 말고요.”  
“아뇨, 그럴 순 없어요.”  
“날 놔요.”  
“안 돼요!”

“놔야 돼요, 슈퍼걸.” 레나가 말했다. “똑똑하잖아. 논리적으로 생각해요. 내셔널시티 시민 모두의 목숨, 물이 오염된다면 잃게 될 생명의 가치는 나 하나의 목숨과 비교도 안 되니까.”

슈퍼걸이 고개를 저었다. 지구상의 어떤 물질도 흠을 내지 못하는 이마에 골이 패였다. 감정이 목구멍을 막아버려 싫다는 말조차 나오지 않는 듯이 고개만 저었다. 레나는 웃었다. 이번에야말로 시민들의 신뢰를 얻을 수 있으려나 싶었다. 사람을 영웅으로 만드는 것에 죽음보다 확실한 방법이 없으니까. 자신의 희생을 왜곡하지 않고 알아봐줄, 자신의 이야기를 전해줄 이가 있다는 것도 안심이었다. 이상하게도 파노라마가 눈앞에 펼쳐지진 않았다. 강한 바람에 펄럭이는 힘찬 망토의 붉은색만이 시야를 가득 채웠다.

카라는 알았다. 양손에 든 비행기 파편 중 하나는 놓아야 했다. 하나를 놓지 않으면 둘 다 놓치게 될 판이었다. 한 명이 묶여 있는 선로로 가느냐, 열 명이 묶여 있는 선로로 가느냐를 선택해야 하는 열차가 된 기분이었다. 슈퍼걸은 답을 알았다. 카라는 답을 계속 찾았다.

루터 가의 유일한 선인의 시선이 슈퍼걸의 것과 얽혔다. 젊은 CEO는 심란에 찬 영웅의 눈에서 시간이 얼마 없음을, 결정을 내리지 못함을, 그리고 익숙한 따뜻한 걱정을 보았다.

운명이 누구보다 앞서 결정을 내렸다.

갑작스레 불어닥친 강풍에 비행기가 크게 흔들렸고, 이를 예상 못 한 슈퍼걸의 땀으로 미끄러워진 손에서 힘이 풀려버렸다.

이다음 단계는 카라가 결정해야 했다.

“금방 돌아올게요. 절대 버려두지 않아요. 꼭 다시 올게요.”

카라의 절박한 외침에도 레나는 웃기만 했다.

카라는 서둘러 날았다. 사람 손이 안 닿을 만한 안전지대에 빨리 짐을 놓고 레나를 구하러 돌아가야 했다. 육지까지는 금방 도착했지만 그런 한적한 곳을 찾는 데 시간이 좀 걸렸다. 마침내 DEO와 연락이 닿았다. 그들이 처리해 주기로 했지만 인수인계하기 위해 슈퍼걸이 짐을 지키고 있어야 했다. 애타는 마음으로 카라는 머리를 굴렸다. 그렇게 고공비행하지 않았으니 레나가 떨어진 충격으로 죽진 않을 것이었다. 잘하면 비행기 파편을 붙잡고 한동안 떠 있을 수 있으리라. 그 파편마저 가라앉거나 차가운 물이 레나의 체온을 다 뺏기 전에 돌아가기만 하면 됐다.

1초가 천 년 같던 시간이 마침내 지나, 알렉스를 태운 검은 밴이 타이어를 태우며 급하게 멈춰 섰고, 그와 동시에 슈퍼걸이 날아올랐다.

아직 하지 못 한 말이 많았다. 같이 하지 못 한 것도 많았다. 레나는 아직 충분히 행복해 보지 못했다. 붉고 푸른 바람이 지나간 자리의 가로등 유리가 속절없이 깨졌다.

“레나!”

검고 차가운 바닷물이 넘실거렸다. 레나를 태웠던 금속덩어리는 서서히 가라앉고 있었으나 아직 반절 이상이 떠 있었다. 레나만 없었다.

“레나!”

귀에서 윈이 뭐라고 떠드는 말이 들렸다. 레나가 어떻게 된 거냐고 묻는 말일 터였으나 이를 확인하기 위해 들을 귀가 카라에겐 없었다. 카라는 눈을 감고 익숙한지도 몰랐던 익숙한 심장 고동 소리를 찾아 집중했다. 세찬 바람 소리, 윈의 걱정어린 질문들, 자동차 경적 소리, 분주히 오가는 사람들의 말소리가, 라디오의 주파수를 맞추듯이 하나씩 사라지고, 살짝 불규칙하지만 힘차게 뛰는 익숙한 심장 소리가 깨끗하게 가운데로 튀어 나왔다. 카라는 그 소리의 방향으로 시선을 던졌다. 자신이 날고 있는 곳과 얼마 떨어지지 않은 곳이었다. 그곳에도 검은 물뿐이었다. 레나는 수면 아래에 있었다. 하지만 심장이 거세게 뛰었다.

카라의 심장도 갈비뼈를 때려대기 시작했다.

릴리안이, 혹은 렉스가 사람들을 보낸 것일까? 혹은 새로운 메타휴먼이 루터 가의 막내를 납치한 것일까? 좋은 시나리오는 하나도 떠오르지 않았다. 카라는 귀에 낀 통신기를 켰다.

“윈, 내가 있는 위치의 바닷속의 생명징후를 볼 수 있는 방법이 있을까?”

웅성거리는 소리가 났다. 키보드를 두드리는 소리가 조금 이어졌다.

“레이더가 달린 DEO 함정을 띄우면 돼,” 윈이 대답부터 내놓았다. “그건 왜, 카라? 레나는 어떻게 됐어? 혹시 바다에 빠진 거야? 그럼 구명선을 얼른 보내야 하지 않아? 카라?”

카라가 앓는 소리를 냈다. “레나의 심장 소리가 들려, 윈. 하지만 레나는 보이지 않아. 유일한 결론은 레나가 바다 밑에 있다는 건데, 그럼 어떻게 살아 있는 거지? 윈, 걱정돼.”

“진정해, 카라. 레나가 오늘 이 시간, 거기 떨어지리란 걸 루터 가가 예측했을 리 없으니 그쪽에서 납치한 건 아닐 거야. 새 메타휴먼이 등장했다는 소문도 안 들렸고. 바닷물 투시했을 땐 뭐가 보였는데?”

카라는 바보가 된 기분이었다.

“너무 자책하지 마, 카라” 눈치 빠른 윈이 재빨리 위로했다. “당황하면 뻔한 사실도 놓치는 게 당연해.”

“그건 알지만…” 카라가 입술을 깨물었다. “지금은 그러면 안 돼.”

“일단 투시해보고 알려줘,” 윈이 내셔널시티 히어로의 주의를 돌리려 말을 건넸다.

카라는 크게 숨을 들이마셨다가 뱉었다. “알았어. 고마워.”

멀리 있는 물체를 보려고 초점을 맞추듯, 하지만 그것과는 다르게, 카라가 집중했고, 칠흑 같던 검은 물이 어슴푸레한 형체들을 드러내기 시작했다. 곧이어 카라는 다이빙했다. 심장 소리가 알려준 대로 레나는 살아 있었다. 하지만 레나 주위의 물이 어딘가 이상했다. 또한 레나는 혼자가 아니었다.

로켓처럼 뛰어들어 레나가 있는 곳으로 내려가던 카라는, 장막을 찢듯 물을 찢고 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 에어포켓이었다. _메타휴먼?_ 가장 먼저 떠오른 생각에 카라가 빠르게 일어서며 고개를 들었고, 물에 젖어 헝클어진 검은 머리의 녹안과 마주쳤다. 하지만 이상했다. 자신을 볼 때마다 담겨 있던 감정들은 그대로 다 담겨 있었다. 경탄. 거리감. 서서히 커가는 우정. 하지만 다른 것도 있었다. 묘하게 전기가 튀는 듯한 흥분이었다. 카라의 시선이 옆으로 흩어졌다. 레나의 어깨에 가늘고 곧은 손이 얹어져 있었다. 힘은 빠져 있었다. 시선이 위로 올라갔다. 타는 듯이 붉은 머리칼의 여자가 두 눈에서 푸른 빛을 쏘아내며 카라의 시선을 받아들였다.

“아,” 레나가 일어났다. “슈퍼걸, 약속을 지켰군요.”

바다에 빠진 여파가 남아 있던 레나가 비틀거리자, 카라는 손이 먼저 뻗어나갔으나, 레나의 허리를 잡은 건 더 가까이 있던 붉은 머리의 여자였다. 카라는 여자의 얼굴에 — 젊고, 완고하고, 장난기 어린, 고고한 턱 끝에서 왕족의 기운이 느껴지는 얼굴이었다 — 잠깐 시선을 뒀다가, 레나와 눈을 맞췄다.

“당연하죠. 더 빨리 못 와서 미안해요.” 슈퍼걸이 침을 삼켰다. 어떤 감정을 같이 눌러 내렸는진 몰랐다. “다행히 나보다 빠른 분이 있었네요.”

옆으로 옮겨간 슈퍼걸의 시선을 따라간 레나의 입꼬리가 더욱 말려 올라갔다.

“아 참, 내 정신 좀 봐.” 레나가 운을 떼자 초록빛의 전신 슈트를 입은 여자가 일어섰다. 여전히 레나의 어깨에 손을 얹은 채였다. 그리고 손을 뗄 생각이 없는지 움직이지 않았다. 그래서 뻗은 손을 잡아 흔들러 카라가 앞으로 걸어갔다. 여자가 웃었다. 친절한 웃음이었지만 마주 웃는 카라의 뺨은 뻣뻣했다.

두 손이 만났다. 둘 모두 상대가 가진 강력한 힘을 느꼈다.

조용한 둘을 대신해 레나가 입을 열었다. “소개할게요, 슈퍼걸.” 그리고 어깨 위의 손에 자신의 손을 겹쳤다. “이쪽은 메라예요.”

 

\---

 

 _누군가는 드라마틱하다고 할지도 모르겠다. 하지만 나 같은 인생을 살아 봤다면, 드라마틱해질 법도 하지 않은가?_ 바다에 둥둥 떠 슈퍼걸을 기다리며 어린 CEO가 생각했다. _저체온증이 먼저 찾아올지도 모른다. 하지만 이런 상황에서 부정적인 생각을 해 봤자 얻을 게 있을까? 내가 이렇게 낙관적인 사람이었던가? 늘 활기차고 긍정적인 사람 곁에 있어서 그의 성격이 옮은 걸지도 모르겠다. 카라…_

무엇을 해도 바뀌지 않는 사람들의 태도. 필사적으로 몸부림칠수록 깊이 삼켜버리는 늪 같은 이따위 세상, 어찌돼도 좋다며 다 놓아버리긴 너무나도 쉬웠다. 릴리언의 손을 잡고 마침내 유일한 루터로서 사랑받기도 너무나 탐나는 과실이었다. 하지만 날 믿어주는 단 한 사람. 그 사람의 믿음을 저버릴 걸 생각하면 가슴이 무겁게 내려앉았다. 그래서 버텼다. 카라가 아니었어도 레나는 버텼을 것이었다. 계속 선한 사람이 되기 위해 이 악물고 싸웠을 것이었다. 오기로라도. 마치 박해받을수록 신앙에 매달리는 종교인처럼. 하지만 그래서 얻는 게 무엇이 있었겠는가? 선을 행했다는 만족감, 기쁨, 뿌듯함은 나눌 사람, 알아봐줄 사람 없이는 색이 바랬다.

하지만 이제 레나에겐 레나의 편이 있었다. 두 명이나 있다고 하진 않겠다. 이 젊은 공학자는 바보가 아니었고, 안경 하나에 의지하는 건 현명한 변장이 아니었다. 그러나 레나는 한 명으로라도 족했고, 내려가는 체온에 몸을 떨면서도 후회하지 않을 수 있었다. 강풍이 먼저 결정을 내리지 않았더라면 레나가 결정을 내릴 것이었다. 슈퍼걸은 악역이 못 된다. 하지만 대의를 위해서라면 누군가는 악역을 맡아야 하기도 하는 법이다. 그래서 레나는 슈퍼걸을 위해서 슈퍼걸이 아끼는 것을 희생할 준비가 됐었다.

과정이 어찌됐든 결과는 같았다. 레나는 <타이타닉>을 떠올렸다. 지금 자신과 같은 처지에 다른 사람도 처하길 바라진 않지만 외롭긴 했다. 어쩌면 정말로 이게 마지막일지도 모르겠다는 생각이 불쑥 들었다. 예감했다고 생각했는데도, 감수했다고 생각했는데도 죽음이 다가온다는 실감은 늘 닥쳐서야 나는 모양이었다.

_용감해지자. 누가 알아주지 않더라도, 아무도 보고 있지 않더라도, 나에게 떳떳한 사람이 되자._

그래도 떨리는 몸을 막기엔 역부족이었고, 차가운 물이 그새 올라와 턱밑을 핥기 시작했다. 레나는 핏기 없는 눈꺼풀을 닫았다. 물이 코를 간질였다. 숨을 들이켰고, 내뱉지 않았다. 레나는 지쳤다.

 

\---

 

“괜찮아요? 정신이 좀 들어요?”

상체를 일으키고 한 차례 기침을 쏟아내자 들려온 낮게 깔린 걱정. _내가 정신을 잃었던가? 이미 죽은 건가?_ 하지만 폐와 기도에서 느껴지는 불타는 감각이 그가 살아있음을 알려주었다. 레나는 흘러내려 시야를 가리는 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 쓸어 넘겼다. 그러고 있자니 손가락이 뻣뻣했다. 그제야 춥다는 것을 깨달았다. 하지만 목은 불타올랐다.

눈 앞으로 불쑥 손 두 개가 나타났다. 가지런히 그릇 모양을 만든 그 안에는 맑은 물이 담겨 있었다. 투명했다. 레나는 고개를 들었다. 이글거리는 푸른 눈동자가 젊은 CEO의 것을 꿰뚫었다. 시간이 멈춘 듯했다. 상대의 시선이 눈동자에만 고정돼 있음에도 모든 면을 드러내 보인 느낌이었다. 레나는 본인도 상대에게 같은 행동을 하고 있음을 알았다. 비인간적으로 빛나는 눈동자에서 동질감이 느껴졌다. 레나가 눈을 깜빡이자 시선의 얽힘이 깨졌고, 그제야 정신이 든 듯한 상대가 손으로 만든 그릇에 든 물을 다시금 권했다.

“마셔요.”

한순간도 의심은 들지 않았다. 목소리에 담긴 권위 때문일 수도 있었다. 혹은 죽이려면 진작 죽일 기회가 있었기 때문인지도 몰랐다. 혹은 어떻게 되든 상관없기 때문인지도 몰랐다. 실은 그 모두 다 아닐 수도 있었다. 그렇다면 진짜 이유가 무엇인진 알 수 없었다. 레나는 마셨다. 맑고 깨끗한 민물이었다.

“어떻게…” 그리고 레나는 목을 가다듬었다. 목이란 도로가 거칠어서 목소리란 차가 굴러 나오질 못했다. 상대가 웃었다. 표정이 풀어졌다. 레나는 그제야 상대가 긴장하고 있었음을 깨달았다. 지금 짓는 표정은 안도한 표정이리라.

다행히 상대가 레나의 질문의 끝을 대신 추측해 주었다. “어떻게 당신을 발견하고 구했냐고요? 말하자면 긴데 간단히 말하자면, 거짓말 같겠지만, 지나가는 길이었거든요. 아니면 어떻게 맑은 물을 만들어 냈냐고 물으려고 했나요? 그렇다면 지금 당신이 숨쉴 수 있는 이유와 똑같아요. 내 능력을 썼죠. 둘러봐요.”

과연 모세가 갈랐던 홍해처럼 물 벽이 주위를 감싸고 있었다. 레나는 막연히 육지로 쓸려 왔겠거니 했으나 사실 엘리베이터 크기 정도의 공간만이 공기로 차 있었고 여전히 물 속이라는 걸 깨달았다. 레나가 몸을 떨었다.

“추워요?” 옆에 반무릎을 꿇고 있던 여자가 레나처럼 다리를 쭉 뻗고 주저앉아 팔을 쓸어 주었다. 차갑게 식은 레나의 피부와 온도가 비슷한 손이라 체온은 도움이 안 됐으나, 마음이 고마워서 몸이 데워지는 기분이었다. 여자의 두 눈은 여전히 푸르게 빛을 뿜었다.

“고마워요. 생명의 은인이네요. 이름이 뭐예요?” 논리적인 사고 능력이 뒤늦게 잠에서 깨서 얼떨떨한 레나를 따라잡자, 레나가 물었다. 여자가 대답했다. “이메라 제벨라 찰라 공주예요. 메라라고 불러요.”

“공주라고요?”

“네, 더 질문하기 전에, 일단 육지로 올라갈까요? 물을 계속 가르고 있으려니 슬슬 힘드네요. 당신도 빨리 몸을 제대로 덥히는 게 좋겠어요. 움직일 수 있겠어요? 그나저나 물 밖에 당신을 빠트린 적이 있는 건 아니죠?”

“아니에요, 있었더라도 친구가 해치워 줬을 거예요. 잠깐만요, 다리를 움직여 볼게요.”

골똘히 생각에 잠긴 메라의 손이 레나의 어깨에 멈췄고, 레나는 힘 없이 뻗고 있던 다리를 몸쪽으로 구부려 프레첼처럼 겹쳤다. 조금 둔했지만 무릎이 잘 움직였고, 발가락에도 감각이 있었다.

“움직일 수 있을 거 같아요. 뭍으로 올라가서 얘기해요. 물어보고 싶은 게 많아요.”

“그렇겠죠.” 메라가 웃었다. “그전에 나도 하나 궁금한 게 있어요.”

“뭐가 궁금하죠?”

“당신 이름.”

레나는 메라의 긴 이름과 호칭을 생각했다. 본인 것을 내보일 자신은 없었다. “레나예요.”

“레나.” 붉은 머리의 전사가 입 속에서 단어를 굴려 보았다. “레나. 그래요. 반가워요, 레나.”

레나는 갑자기 수줍은 기분이 들었다. 카라를 처음 만났을 때 느꼈던 감정과 비슷했다. 나의 동류, 호적수를 만났다는 기분. 어디로 튈지 모르는 상대가 주는 기분 좋은 흥분, 설렘. 메라의 손이 머물고 있는 어깨가 서로의 체온으로 달아오르고 있었다.

그리고 그 순간, 슈퍼걸이 기척도 없이 물 벽을 찢고 나와 그들 발 앞으로 비스듬하게 떨어졌다.


End file.
